bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sosuke Regina
Regina Sosuke (惣右介レジーナ Sosuke Regina?) is one of main character at Bleach : Future Project. She is a daughter of Amou's clan. But, she already get a brainwashed by Aizen and she didn't know her past until Byakuya tries to get back her memories. She is Orihime , Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, And Uryu bestfriends but after Aizen know this Aizen erase her memory again and become more evil. She always bring A spear when she turn into evil (purple ver). She actually liked Byakuya since childhood, but trying to forget about it because Byakuya was married to Hisana. Appearance Regina has long yellow hair that reaches down to her waist, decorated with a red bow on top. She wears a dark grey dress decorated with red parts and a black jacket, on her evil outfit when she is brainwashed by the Aizen, her bow and details on her outfit are purple. Regina's eyes are normally blue, but when she is brainwashed, her eyes turn red. Her skin and hair even becomes paler once she's brainwashed. Personality Regina is selfish, vain and spoiled. If she doesn't get the Espada to do what she wants, she acts like a child talking to them as if they were her older siblings and using her brother as a threat. She is as second in command of the group. She is very like to eat sweets, and really hate spicy food. when in the fight her personality was turned into a serious nature, although sometimes still childish. it can be ordered hollow, like what she wants or make the hollow more stronger. History First Appearance Not much is known about Regina's past before until Episode 2.BFP01 Her next appearance is Regina register as a new student in Ichigo's class, accompanied by Grimmjow. this makes Ichigo and the others were surprised. that she's the fiance of the Aizen.BFP02. School's Trip Ichigo's class will carry out the task a group on Mount Fuji. Regina was a group with Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Grimmjow. while on the road heading Ichigo's home, they stopped at a cafe and Regina eat sweets there for the first time. after completion of the task group, Grimmjow and Regina return to Las Noches. Orihime began to say that "it seems, Regina is a good person". Becoming friend with Ichigo and Others after the School's Trip, Regina had already started to make friends with Ichigo and the others. Until one day, Regina accidentally heard that Regina's is not the younger brother of Aizen, Regina also appealed to Byakuya for notifying about her past. Get Brainwashed Again after Aizen has learned that Regina has started remembering about her past and began to make friends with Ichigo, Aizen also erase the memory of Regina again and said "you're mine". Awakening Of Regina Regina got up after being brainwashed again by Aizen. and, now he looks more evil and Tiel Harrbiel (Future Project) gives Regina a spear. Spear it with Regina will remain focused only to Hueco Mundo. Power&Abilities create arrancar or hollow(Brainwashed or evil) as sosuke regina, she able to change people who are still alive turned into a hollow or arrancar, hollow and Arrancar if it is not immediately killed then he/she would become hollow or arrancar forever. Besides, it also can make a hollow or arrancar more stronger than usual and can be ordered hollow or arrancar like what she wants. Normal High Spiritual Power: After she got her memories back, Regina boasts a high level of spiritual energy and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. Her Reiatsu is yellow. Shunpo Expert: She have a high speed During her battle she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies. Zanpakuto Bara No Suhyaku (バラの数百;hundreds of roses) - In its sealed form, Bara No Suhyaku it looks like a regular katana with silver colored and there are few shades of silver-colored roses * Shikai : Its Shikai command is Sing (歌う,Utau). Regina holds his zanpakuto while singing a song. when it is successful it will appear a bright light. Bara No Suhyaku is one of the handsomest zanpakuto in Soul Society. *Shikai Special Ability : Bara No Suhyaku is an plant-type Zanpakutō. Bara No Suhyaku possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "Sings" by Regina. Besides Sings techniques, Bara No Suhyaku's general ability is poison. Bara no Suhyaku can poison a target from a distance, or, make an enemy sleepy with a songs. *Saisho no kyoku, shinzō ishi : (最初の曲、心臓石;first song, heart stone) - with this he was able to sing a song that would make a person aware of his actions. At the time when Regina memory back and armed conflicts occurred between Aizen Vs Captain II, Regina came to help Gotei 13's captain. however, his success in the seal by Gin. Regina was singing the song titled Kokoro Wo Komete, while walking towards the direction of Aizen while Gin wants to attack Regina but Regina managed protected by the power of red light that may come from her Zanpakutō. When Aizen began consciously , but Aizen taken back to Hueco Mundo by Tier Harribel. Regina would make it more powerful to save Aizen. Etymology Sosuke (惣右介) - suffix meaning "all"; "right" (direction); "mediate" Regina (レジーナ) - Regina is a Late Latin feminine name meaning "queen" from the Latin. Maybe it was means she is an evil queen in Hueco Mundo. When normal her family name is : Amou (天羽?) - Means "Heaven's wings". 天-means "Heaven/sky" while 羽-means wings This may mean that zhe is an angel queen of heaven Trivia *she was the first character that is able to change people who are still alive turned into hollow or arrancar *She is the first villain who has two theme color (red and purple) The red form is normal and purple form is evil. *her zanpakuton hidden by Aizen, because it has a great power capable of endangering Arrancar and Hollow *she love eat sweets. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Hueco Mundo Resident Category:Soul Society Resident